


Feliz Dia de los Muertos

by the_winter_captain



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, pretty much most of the characters mentioned are dead in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: "You were on our ofrenda at one point, but once we found out you were actually alive, well we just kinda took you off."





	Feliz Dia de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [http://thelittleblackfox.tumblr.com/post/178605663750/so-are-we-going-to-talk-about-this-did-they-ever](this)  
> Basically, Bucky and Luis are related and honestly, headcannon accepted! So I decided to write a little day of the dead fic. Some ofrendas can be very extravagant, but mine is simple and has everyone that we love and has passed is on it, whether they were Mexican or not.  
> One other tiny thing, when it comes to Bucky's sisters I always think of Becca as Daisy Ridley, Alice as Willow Shields, and Grace as Millie Bobby Brown.

"So, what exactly did you want me to help you with?" Bucky asked, clearly confused by the decorations around him.

  
"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna set up my ofrenda, cuz tomorrow is Dia de Muertos, and I just wanted you to help me, maybe tell me more about the family." Luis explained. Bucky nodded, not completely understanding, but more than happy to help his nephew. Well, great nephew.

  
He watched as Luis placed a small table where it could be seen, but wasn't in anyone's way. He draped it with a white cloth that had large, colorful embroidered flowers on it. Then carefully, one by one, he placed pictures on it. They ranged from black and white to in color, but rather blurry, to more crisp and clear.

  
"Ah shoot, I'm missing Mamá Becca's, it should be around here...." Luis trailed off as he rummaged around one of the boxes.

Bucky took that time to look at the pictures that had already been placed. Many of the people who looked back at him had tan skin and hair so dark it was almost black. But two stood out to him.

Two little faces that hadn't aged a day since he last saw them. Alice and Grace. His little sisters. He knew that they both had passed not long after he had fallen, but he never imagined that they had passed so young. 

"How old were they?" He spoke up.

"Who?" Luis stopped looking for a second to ask.

"Grace and Alice."

"Tía Alice was 18, and Tía Grace was 14, Mamá Becca never really talked about how they passed, she would always just say that they had gone young. Here it is!" Luis exclaimed, pulling out a picture in black and white. He placed it at the head of the ofrenda. 

It was of Becca, dressed in white, smiling wider than ever, and holding onto the arm of a man with the same features as many of the others there.

"That was the day she and Papá Pedro got married, she always said it was the happiest day of her life." Bucky smiled sadly, how he wished he had been there. 

"You were on our ofrenda at one point, but once we found out you were actually alive, well we just kinda took you off." Luis said, taking out even more things to place. Bucky raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You guys actually had me on here?"

"Yeah man, you're family! And since we all thought you were dead we put you on the ofrenda with our dead. You used to be right up there next to Mamá Becca." He placed two colorful skulls down, one on each side of Becca and Pedro's picture.

"What's with the skulls?" Bucky asked, they were too pretty to be macabre.

"It's day of the dead, we celebrate the life of those we lost as well as making fun of death. We're all gonna end up there eventually, might as well enjoy life while we can."

"Hey. do you know what Tía Alice liked, Mamá Becca said she and Tía Grace loved candy, but I never knew what kind, and honestly, if that whole thing about the dead coming back is true I don't wanna make either of them mad by having the wrong candy, ya know." Luis asked, and rambled at the same time. Bucky didn't even know that was possible.

"Grace loved lollipops, and Alice loved Mars bars. Whenever I had spare change I'd get them some. They both also really liked fruit, oranges are what I could get on a special occasion."

"That's perfect, cuz I have a lot of fruit to put on there." He handed Bucky some of it and together they placed it artfully around the pictures. As more things were placed, the happier the people in the pictures looked. Some had food by them, other bottles of beer or some other alcoholic drink. Those that had been children when they died had their preferred juice or soft drink Or even just water.

"Man, when I die I'm gonna need a whole ofrenda just to myself so they can fit all the food I like." Luis joked. Bucky laughed and nodded in agreement.

"What did you used to put whenI was up there?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Like everyone else, what you liked when you were alive, again, we thought you were dead. A cup of black coffee, fruit, an orange cream soda too, I will never know where Mamá Becca managed to find one every year. Which reminds me, I need to get some pozole for Papá Pedro, he loved that stuff. And some smokes too."

"Don't worry about that last one." Bucky pulled out an unopened pack from his pocket, placing it next to his brother in law's photo.

"Ya know, I wish you had met them all when they were still alive. They would have loved you."

"Maybe when I end up here for good I will meet them."

Luis started rambling again, making Bucky smile, he was glad that while he was gone there was someone around keeping the memory of him and his sisters alive. And based on the tradition, it seemed that their memory would live on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Just a little look inside my beautiful culture!!


End file.
